The present invention relates to vertical take off and landing aircraft, more particularly to apparatus and methods to actuate or maneuver the aircraft. There are numerous ways to actuate the VTOL, but none has been considered satisfactory either in its maneuverability or in its efficiency as well as safety in handling.
In general the lifting ability of a jet engine is a simple and powerful enough a device for the VTOL, but the loss of efficiency due to too high a jet speed and its disturbances while taking off, such as erosion and others, make it unfavorable.
Though the rotary wing of a helicopter, due to its better lifting ability, is the choice over the jet powered ones, it has the disadvantages of high operating cost and the hazards inherent in a rotary wing.
The present invention provides an apparatus for avoiding excessive speed and a concealed rotor to free from all hazards in its handling.
Since the rotor is concealed, there is no danger of major proportion should it touch or hit something in a crowded landing area. It thus makes it possible for the aircraft to be operated in a much smaller space than a helicopter, which is much to be desired in the operation of VTOL.
Due to the feasibility of this invention to make aircraft smaller and the possibility to retract its frontal area, it is made possible for the aircraft to be driven on the street or the highway, like a car -- a flying car as it may be called.